Someone's watching over me
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Sakura can't deal with her deppresion, dear Naruto wants to help, and so does Sasuke. "Come on, let it all out...".."Damn, he beat me to it." and he had, SONGFIC SASUSAKU


She was breathing unevenly, the tears she had fought, oh so hard, to not spill, had betrayed her. Today was the year anniversary and she couldn't help herself. He left her, all alone. Her older brother was murdered exactly on this day, on her birthday. It was her fifteenth birthday and she was already depressed. She heard a knock on the door, and she walked slowly towards her guest.

She checked herself in the mirror as she passed, decent she concluded. And she pulled the satin robe tighter around her chest. She came face to face with Naruto, her old friend. He smiled warmly and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back as he whispered a faint "happy birthday Sakura-chan". She opened her eyes to meet the gaze of Sasuke Uchiha, her other teammate.

Finally, Naruto ended their hug and gave her a charming grin. Sasuke grunted and turned around. "Good morning, guys." "Morning" they both said, one cheerful and the other emotionally constipated. "So, what do you want to do today?" Nauro asked her and she twirled with her long strand of hair. Sasuke groaned inwardly and looked at something else.

"I actually, em… have plans. The girl wanted to go out." Naruto grin faded and Sasuke frowned. "So?" he asked. "Well, I.. sure. You can come with us, either way, I have a presentation today. And… I'm going to stroll over to the… cementary." She whispered the last part. Sasuke looked at her questionly. She smiled weakly, and shivered. "Do you mind if I go with you?" naruto asked. And Sakura nodded, "I'll meet you in half an hour, the park, ok?" and she closed the door. Sasuke just watched with wide eyes, and turned to Naruto. "Explain." He demanded and Naruto walked away.

After 5 minutes, Naruto started, "Did you ever meet Sakura-chan's older brother?" Sasuke shook his head, "He was three years older, and already a jounin." Sasuke finally understood. "Was?". Naruto was silent. "He died, murdered by missing-nins, a year ago. Today is his death anniversary." And he looked down. Sasuke froze. Now it all made sense.

_-flashback-_

_Sasuke had just returned and when he looked past the shocked stares, and tears, he met the angry look on Sakura's face. He noticed the killing intent glare wasn0t directed to him, but instead to his teammate, Suigetsu. He kept walking, trying to understand. When Suigetsu waked by Sakura, she snarled and lifted him up with one hand. "how dare you walk in this country!" she roared and her chakra infused punch was directed at his face. As quickly as Suigetsu found himself in that position, he found himself on the floor, with both Sai and Nauro holding Sakura down, Kakashi using the Sharingan to calm her. Sasuke was surprised, wasn't the hate supposed to be directed at him?._

_Suigetsu smirked at Sakura and she broke free from their grasp. "you… I'll kill you! You hear me! You… bastard!" she kept roaring as her chakra scalpels neared his yugular. Sasuke could still remember Naruto's surprised eyes as heheld Sakura and knocked her out. _

_-Ed of Flashback-_

"Suigetsu?" and naruto nodded. Suddenly, Naruto froze and his gaze locked with something. Sasuke followed and they both saw Sakura and Ten Ten running towards a bar. They both followed and saw Sakura go up on stage. They followed and sat on some stools by the bar, Sakura took her jacket off. And Sasuke narrowed her eyes at her choice of clothing, black skirt and white tank eyelace blouse. With a black barette in her hair, she looked rather nice. But a little… provocative. At least for Sasuke it was, Ten Ten sat on a tall stool and Sakura grabbed the microphone.

"We both wrote this song, it was inspired by my deceased brother, I hope you like it." And Ten Ten started strumming the guitar, so Sakura started…

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Sakura let one lionely tear escape, and Sasuke smiled tenderly, as he walked up to congratulate her, she ran to him and hugged her, crying into his shirt. He awkwardly placed his arms aroung her and picked her up. "come on, you have to let it out…" and he carried the sobbing girl to the Uchiha lake.

After two hours at the bar, Naruto was still running around, trying to find his Sakura-chan to console her… too bad Naruto, she's a little busy with Sasuke.


End file.
